


Just This Once

by Bone Δaddy (NadaCitizen)



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furry, It's during the winter so, Just generally good with nothing overly kinky is what I mean?? Huh, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Netflix and Chill, Nice sex, Sweet Sex, THEIR NAMES ARE DANNY AND CRAIG BC THEY NEED NAMES GDI, This is basically just netflix and chill im going to hell, i guesS??????, never thought i'd use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaCitizen/pseuds/Bone%20%CE%94addy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you can count all of your days off for the year on just two hands, you gotta make them worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so my headcanon for Nice Cream Guy's name is Daniel. No reason. I made Burgerpants' Craig since he looks like a Craig to me. 
> 
> Sorry if that bothers anybody, it's just difficult to write anything remotely seriously with these two when their names are literally "Nice Cream Guy" and "Burgerpants". I'll change 'em if you can give me better ones lol

“Why am I doing this?” He shivers, clutching both of his elbows as he trudges through the snow. All he wore was his lightweight, cotton uniform with a gaudy MTT-brand sweater thrown over it. Obviously, Mettaton still had him on the clock tomorrow morning. Looking back, he didn’t have to make his way all the way out here—Hell, Daniel offered to meet him in Hotland to save him the trip.

But between Mettaton scheduling “emergency” call-ins and the general unpredictability of the job, he wasn’t about to waste his time.

Craig sighs deeply, then coughs on the cold air. Ugh.

It doesn’t take much longer until he finds the inn Daniel told him to meet at. Before entering, he rubs his hands together and grabs the snow-covered, metal doorknob.

Warm, dusty light hits him instantly, and he breaths deeply, accidentally slamming the door behind him. Craig froze, scoping out the little lobby. It’s homey and smells vaguely like cinnamon. Aside from that, there isn’t much to look at—a little, red couch, a long desk, a painting of a hillside, and a lamp on the edge of needing its lightbulb changed remain.  
Daniel certainly could’ve done worse.

He approaches a smiling rabbit monster and what appears to be her child barely peeking over the counter. Craig grins awkwardly before pulling out a glitter-covered ID and asking, “Uh…I’m checking in under Danny— uh, Daniel?”

She dips down, picking up her pen and logging something into the ledger. With a smile, she chimes, ”All righty! Here’s your room key. Stay bundled up!”

…”Thanks.” How the hell can people around here still put on the act? Still, Craig appreciates the service, even if the fake hospitality—I mean, it’s gotta be fake, right?— gets on his nerves. He reads the room number and goes upstairs, pausing once he realized the key didn’t match either of the rooms.

Oh, wait. There’s a few more rooms towards the end of the hallway. Suddenly Craig is way more thankful, as a trio of snores echo throughout it the entire way.  
Moments later, he’s unlocking the door, half-wondering if he should knock first. Daniel knew he was coming, right? He decides against it.

Upon entering, low light floods the room. It’s cozy, and there’s a small TV against the wall, as well as a floor lamp, a loveseat, a twinsize mattress with a crimson comforter, and Daniel with a blanket draped over his shoulders. His ears fly up when he hears the door open. Of course he’s smiling.

“Hey, Craig!”

The cat half-heartedly lifts up his hand in lieu of a wave. After closing the door –this time much more gently—he takes a seat next to Daniel, who offers him half of the blanket. “Hah, I’m glad you came by. I know the cold’s not exactly you’re forte. You look great in that sweater, though!”

Every word sounds something like it was scripted in the mandatory motivational videos Mettaton had him watch. But…he at least meant it, right? Craig took a seat beside him, taking the blanket. Frostbite still ravaged his hands from the travel. He’d almost forgot about the sweater until he looked down, then just pinched the edge of it and rolled his eyes. “This?”  
It was lavender, glitter-dusted wool with “MTT” plastered across the front. “Uh…Thanks, I guess. So, what are we watching?”

He beams. “Well, I think everyone likes rom-coms, so I went with that. This one’s about a monster that moves from a small town into another small town where dancing is not allowed? I thought it looked pretty great.”

“Why would that not be allowed?” He winces.

“Well…I’m not sure! It caused an accident, somehow. Mostly, I just chose it because the acting is nice, and I figured you’d like that.”

“Oh.” The cat lowers his ears to the sides of his head. That *was* pretty nice.

He picks up the remote and messes with the settings for a minute or so before figuring out how to get to the title screen. As the intro credits roll, he nudges closer to the cat, positioning his elbows onto his knees and propping his chin up.

They’re about 10 minutes in after a generic tough-guy archetype makes his debut. Daniel’s smile brightens as he holds back a chuckle. “He reminds me of you.”

“Oh.” Craig’s eyes met the floor, flustered. Without thinking, he sits up and presses a kiss to Danny’s cheek.

Regret threatens to flood over his body until the rabbit touches his own cheek, where Craig had kissed him, with his palm, smiling a tiny but very obvious smile. He doesn’t say anything, for which Craig decides he is grateful for right now.

~~~

About 25 minutes into the movie, Craig comes to the conclusion that it’s one of the worst things he’d ever seen and severely questions what Daniel defines as ‘good acting’. He doesn’t have the heart to tell him, though, so he lets his thoughts roam elsewhere.

However, the rabbit’s eyes rarely budged from the screen. It’s clear he’s seen the film numerous times, and whenever he does look down at the cat, it’s with a hopeful, ‘This is great, right?’ kind of look. Yikes. Endearing, but…

Whatever. In his distractions, however, he decides he wants to try something. “Hey, uh, Danny?”

Daniel gives him his full attention, complete with ears perking up. “Yes?”

“Do you mind if I get comfortable?”

“Sure!” The blue bunny looks over his shoulder, tapping around for a pillow until the finds the other in his lap. Craig pretends nothing happens. Daniel opens his mouth to say something, but chooses to wrap the blanket over both of their shoulders and resume the movie.

~~

While a colorful restaurant scene plays before them, Daniel reaches a paw up to pet Craig’s head. The feline leans into it, not exactly smiling, but by no means rejecting either.  
Little purrs escape every few moments. Daniel’s hand was soft, and he can’t help blushing whenever he rubs his ears. Soon his head is on the rabbit’s chest, his purrs vibrating throughout both of their bodies. Daniel seems to smile for the both of them, gradually getting a bit more intricate: pinching at the tips; curling tufts of fur near the base; circling a thumb around the whole thing.

Unlike most people’s, his presence filled him with ease. Albeit, the petting and smiles against his fur make him flustered to the point of wanting to be daring.

“Mm…” Craig flicks his ears at the last pet and decides to go for it. With his head already melting into the groove of his neck, he kisses at his jawline, smiling as he the other tenses. At this point, he didn’t even care that the film was trash.

Then Daniel tries to mimic his boldness, but with more hesitation. Gingerly, he rests his fingertips against the other’s tummy, making Craig more self-conscious than he thought he should. Ever since his fall-outs with the girls in the alley, he couldn’t help but let his shortcomings get the best of him.

Right down to his short stature. Convex belly. Weird, stubby fingers.

Craig leans back, shutting his eyes and furrowing his brows. Hell, Danny’s come this far. If he wants to back off, he will.

But he doesn’t; he just slips his hands under the shirt, gently grazing over the soft bits Craig pretended not to hate about himself most days. He flaps his ears at the other’s voice: “Are you okay?”

“Of course.” The cat felt his eye twitching. No, he wasn’t. His standard of beauty is somewhere between a freaking rectangle and a hot pink anime-esque robot. And now here’s this weirdo, pretending that that isn’t a thing. And for what? To cop a feel? Bullshit. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Daniel just hugs him.

Craig frowns, but folds his arms on top of the rabbit’s.

They sit like that for half an hour until Danny lays his chin on top of Craig’s head, eyes lowering.

He can’t do it. Not when he knows Danny means well.

The movie feels like it’s trailing on, but the bunny doesn’t mind. He nearly closed them entirely until Craig blurted out: “You can keep going if you want to.”

Danny pursed his lips together, shaking his head. “It’s okay, Craig.”

“I want you to.” Holy shit. Craig’s eyes shot open and he would’ve hid his face if his arms weren’t tucked into Daniel’s. He frowns, but slowly shuts his eyes again as the rabbit continues.

Daniel takes his time—paws gently gliding up and down his chest, every so often just holding his hands up against his naval. Every inch of him was just so *warm*, even if his personality didn’t match. But deep-down…he thought it did. If only a little.

The feline just rubbed his forehead into the other’s jaw and shoulder, too lazy to move his arms.

Danny grins at the affection. However, the bunny finds himself turning a shade pinker at the next request. “Y-…You know, if you *want*, you can do more.”

Chewing his inner cheek, Danny thought it over. In all honesty, he liked just sitting here and hugging him. But…There was something about the coyness in the other’s voice that made him reconsider. Craig asks again.

“Yes. I mean, if you want…” And the two take a moment before Daniel adjusts the both of them, scooting down and carefully sliding a hand beneath the waistband of his pants.

Craig bites his lip, but doesn’t stop him—rather, his purrs louder. Taking the hint, he wraps his fingers around him, circling a thumb against the shaft. “Hah…”

Daniel’s ears lower as he slowly tightens his grip, blushing even more than Craig. “You’re…really hard.”

The red splattered across on the cat’s face burns deeper at the commentary. He shifts, wrapping an arm around the other’s shoulder and crashing his lips into the rabbit’s—half because he’d been wanting to, half because he didn’t know how to respond otherwise.

The bunny relaxes into it, blushing as the other’s purring vibrates between their mouths. Daniel sighs, squeezing at him, mostly to satisfy him, but partly to feel him purr into him again. He fits a second hand past the waistline, feeling around his inner-thighs so he wouldn’t get too worked up too fast. “Are you…feeling better?”

“Y-yes…” The cat arches his back, curling his toes as Daniel pulls him closer. “Ngh…Really good.”

He won’t let either of them get undressed. But desperation starts to overtake him, and Craig slips his thumbs into his own beltloops and tugs his pants down just enough for them to take it a step further.

Danny *feels* it, and attempts to do the same, but Craig beats him to it. His bright red pants didn’t take much—the button just *popped* and down they fell, pooling at his mid-thigh. The rabbit smiled shyly, though his face matched his trousers appropriately.

“Good,…” Daniel sighs dreamily, picking up the other’s lower half with great care. “Anything you’re fine with, I am too.”

“Agh…” Craig slaps a hand to his face, embarrassed despite Danny’s reassurance. In the back of his mind, he wants to think all the extra preparation kills the mood. The rabbit keeps it slow, so delicate, as he lowered Craig onto him. “Hh… I…”

The cat decides to shut up, wrapping his arms underneath the other’s thighs to keep himself steady. Once Daniel starts bobbing him up and down, he lets out this sort of scraggly meow and throws a hand over his mouth—only to find the other grow even harder inside of him. “Nnnh, Danny…”

And from then on Daniel shuffles to make up for Craig’s dead weight, since the cat’s just leaning forward against nothing; the rabbit presses an elbow against the other’s inner thigh while he pumps his arousal, keeping him sat up. Craig hardly notices.

“Hahn…Nn…”

Daniel starts to pant, speeding up to both of their benefit. Beads of sweat collect at Craig’s head, and he shuts his eyes *tightly*, trying to hold on.

He doesn’t.

“Dani—Danny,…!” There’s no moan piercing the speed of sound, nor a heartfelt declaration of love. Just a soft sigh as Craig reaches for both of the rabbit’s hands, tangling his fingers between them as he gives up trying to regain any sense of composure.

Daniel’s breaths come out short and choppy, but he understands, squeezing the other’s palms in return. He rubs the side of the cat’s hand with one of his thumbs, lifting it up to his heart with what little energy he had left. Before kissing the top of his head, he just soaks up the moment, knowing the other will be gone in just a few hours.

Better to let him sleep.

While lowering the both of them to the floor, Daniel bunches the sheets to make a sort of pillow to rest Craig’s head on. Exhausted, he just rests an arm over the cat’s side, nuzzling his neck as they let the last of the movie roll.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Careless Whisper while I wrote this, lol. Also not too familiar with writing these characters since they don't have too much in-game text. Comments letting me know hot to improve would be pretty sweet.


End file.
